Time and Moments
by Fuzai
Summary: Kumpulan drabble mengenai Hiruma dan Mamori yang mengikuti perjalanan sang waktu. 1.Jangan Pergi! Apa yang terjadi jika Hiruma dan Mamori dititipkan orang tuanya di tempat yang sama? Summary gak jelas, failed at genre, etc. Rate K - T. DLDR! Review?


Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 punyanya Riichiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata

Hai! Fuzai disini.

Ini cerita pertama author yang dipublis di fanfiction. Sebenernya udah ada beberapa, tapi males ngetik soalnya banyak tugas plus ulangan. Belum lagi kalo pengen main game. Ha ah. Ide cerita ini mungkin agak pasaran. Yah, author dapetnya pas nyoba inget – inget masa kecil aja sih. Maaf kalo mungkin bakalan agak / sangat gak jelas. Daripada kelamaan, stop disini aja. Nah, selamat membaca!

First Moment : Jangan Pergi!

Terlihat seorang ibu muda tengah mengendong buah hatinya ditengah keramaian. Ia menuju ke ruangan bercat warna – warni yang terletak di lantai dasar sebuah pusat perbelanjaan ternama di Tokyo. Langkah kakinya yang panjang – panjang menunjukkan bahwa ia terburu – buru. Sesampainya disana sang ibu pun menuju meja resepsionis.

"Um, saya ingin menitipkan anak saya untuk beberapa jam kedepan. Apa masih ada tempat kosong?" tanya ibu berambut coklat gelap tersebut.

"Tentu. Silahkan menuliskan identitas anda beserta anak anda disini nyoya," ujar resepsionis berpakaian serba pink tersebut.

Setelah mengisi dan membubuhkan tanda tangannya di buku bersampul hijau tersebut ia pun menurunkan sang anak dari gendongannya untuk diberikan pada maid yang akan menjaganya.

"Mamamamam," celoteh si kecil berambut hitam, sedikit berontak dari gendongan maid dan berusah menggapai – gapai ibunya.

"You-kun jangan nakal ya!" nasihat sang ibu. Iris emeraldnya menatap milik anaknya yang berwarna sama. Balita mungil itupun berhenti berontak dan mulai diam seolah menurut pada ibunya.

"Daah You-kun," pamit ibunya sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah anaknya. You hanya menatap kepergian ibunya.

Setelah bayangan ibunya tak lagi nampak, maid yang menggendongnya membawanya ke dalam. Ia ditempatkan dengan anak – anak seumurannya. Ia pun diturunkan namun tak beranjak sedikitpun untuk mengambil mainan.

Sepertinya tak ada yang menarik baginya. Tapi tidak lagi ketika ia melihat anak perempuan berwajah manis yang tengah berebut boneka dengan seorang anak yang tampak lebih besar darinya. Anak itu sepertinya kalah. Matanya mulai menitikkan air. "Huwee . . ." pecahlah tangisnya.

Sementara seorang maid tengah berusaha menenangkan anak manis tersebut You menyambar sebuah boneka didekatnya. Boneka kue sus eh? Aneh sekali. Ia pun menghampiri balita yang –baginya– menarik itu.

You menyodorkan boneka ditangannya. Gadis kecil tersebut mulai diam setelahnya. Ia tampak menyukai boneka tersebut. Ditariknya tangan You untuk diajaknya bermain. You pun hanya menurut saja. Mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Terdengar celoteh si gadis yang artinya tak dapat dimengerti. Sesekali You membalas celotehnya. Dia mengerti eh?

"You-kun," panggil ibunya. Rupanya urusannya sudah selesai. "You-kun, ayo pulang sayang!" ajak ibunya yang sambil berjalan ke arah You.

Mendengar panggilan ibunya You-kun menoleh. Tapi begitu ia beranjak untuk menyambut ibunya, sepasang tangan mungil menahannya. Kini perhatian You teralihkan pada gadis kecil yang menjadi teman bermainnya selama dua jam ini.

Iris biru safirnya menatap lurus ke arah iris hijau emerald milik You. Perlahan mata gadis cilik tesebut berkaca – kaca. Bahkan tak lama kemudian air mulai mengalir di kedua belah pipinya. "Hiks . . . Hiks . . ." namun ia hanya terisak menahan tangisnya. Tindakannya menyiratkan bahwa ia tidak ingin You meninggalkannya.

You menyentuh pipi temannya itu, seolah ingin menghapus air matanya. Ia tak lagi menghiraukan panggilan ibunya. Entahlah, rasanya gadis di depannya seolah mempunyai magnet yang menariknya.

"You-kun" panggil ibunya sekali lagi, tepat disamping You. Ibunya sempat melihat adegan kedua balita tadi. Kemudian dilihatnya You menoleh kearahnya, memasang tatapan memohon.

"Mamamamam gugugugugu" celoteh You. Mungkin artinya ia ingin menunggui teman yang –sepertinya– istimewa itu. Ibunya pun hanya tersenyum. Rasanya menunggu sebentar saja tak apa kan.

"Tentu saja You-kun," kata ibunya lembut. Tak lupa senyuman tipis terlukis di wajahnya.

"Yeyeyeyey," ucap You dan gadis cilik itu serempak. Mata sang gadis tampak berbinar – binar. Ia tak lagi menangis. Sedetik kemudian mereka tertawa menampakkan gigi susu yang baru saja tumbuh, menambah kesan imut pada keduanya.

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian seorang wanita berparas campuran Amerika-Jepang menghampiri mereka. Beberapa kantong belanja melekat di tangannya.

"Mamo-chan maaf ya, mama agak lama," katanya pada gadis cilik disamping You. "Saya Mami Anezaki, terima kasih sudah menunggui Mamo-chan," ujarnya lagi sambil tersenyum ramah yang ditujukan untuk You dan ibunya.

"Sama – sama," balas ibu You tak kalah ramah.

"Mamo-chan, mama membawakan hadiah untukmu," ucap nyonya Anezaki sambil memperlihatkan dua gelang biru dan hijau yang saling melilit sekuran pergelangan tangan balita. Mamori mengambil gelang di tangan ibunya.

Ia mencoba melepas lilitan gelang tersebut dengan cara menarik – nariknya, namun tak berhasil. Melihat hal itu ibunya pun membantunya membuka lilitan tersebut. Segera setelah kedua gelang tersebut terbagi dua, Mamo memberikan gelang biru pada You.

You tidak terlalu suka dengan benda yang –menurutnya– keperempuanan layaknya gelang. Tapi kali ini ia menerima gelang pemberian Mamo tanpa pikir panjang. Hei! Apa yang mempengaruhimu You? Ah, You kan masih balita.

"Nah, kami pergi dulu ya Nyonya err…"

"Hiruma" potong ibu You.

"Ah ya, sampai jumpa lagi Nyonya Hiruma," sambung Nyonya Anezaki yang tengah beranjak sambil menggandeng Mamo. Nyonya Hiruma hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sopan.

"Dadadada Yoyoy," celoteh Mamo sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah You. Senyuman atau seringaian(?) terukir indah di wajah bocah cilik tersebut. Mungkin suatu saat mereka akan mengingat peristiwa di penitipan anak ini. Entahlah, siapa tahu.

Ha ah, akhirnya cerita sepanjang 752 kata ini selesai juga. Pendek ya? Apakah ini bisa disebut drabble? Apa pula itu masih balita kok sudah dibuat menjurus ke romance? Maaf kalo ada beberapa kesalahan dan banyak kekurangan, author masih newbie. Cerita ini author mulainya sekitar jam 2 pagi, trus ditinggal sekolah, sorenya dilanjut deh. Paginya baru bisa upload. Author pengennya bikin kumpulan drabble hirumamo sejak masih balita sampai … lihat ajalah nanti. Menurut kalian apa perlu dilanjut? Akhir kata mohon kritik dan saran dari para senpai dan juga penghuni fanfiction lainnya. Review plis?


End file.
